You're not alone
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: May is murdered and Peter is non verbal! After losing everything Peter thinks that he's alone in the world but the Avenger's are going to prove him wrong.


Tony yawned as he woke up and yelped when he saw Steve and Bucky in his bed on either side of him. Bucky's metal arm shot up and pulled him down with a grunt. "Go back to sleep babe." He says softly before being kicked off the bed. "Ow."

"Why the fuck are you in my bed?!" He yells as Steve wakes up with a yawn.

"What's going on?" He asks as he pulls Tony to his chest.

Blushing slightly when he feels something poking his back Tony yells for the one person he knows will help him. "PETER!" He yells before his bedroom door is slammed open to reveal the teen in his hello kitty PJ's.

"Hey! We talked about this!" Peter growls as he walks over and grabs Steves ear, dragging him off the bed before grabbing Bucky's ear. "Come on jackrabbits."

Both men yelped and a mantra of "Ow my ear! Stop!" came from the men before being thrown out the room. Peter quickly closed the door and climbed onto the bed. "Are you ok?" He asks softly.

Tony nodded and smiled softly at his little body guard. Since the backstabbers came home Peter has been protecting him from them and he had to admit, it was pretty fucking adorable. Especially since when the others came back the teen was in a Hulk onesie for movie night. He had yelled, slapped and made every one of the tratiors (even Nat and Wanda) quiver, cry and apologize. After that he sent them to their room's without dinner then trotted back over to Tony and Pietro where he sat down and turned back on Monsters Inc.

"I'm ok bud. Wanna take a nap with me?" He asks softly as he saw the sleepy look in the boy's eyes.

Peter nodded and laid down on the large bed. Laying down again Tony wrapped an arm around the teen so he could gently pet the back of Peter's head. Ever since the Vulture incident Peter had been having nightmares and panic attacks. But they both learned that if they occasionally slept next to each other or if Peter slept in the same bed as May, Ned or in the car with Happy then all was ok.

Humming a soft song Tony kissed Peter's head as they slowly drifted off the sleep. That is until Vision phased through the bed telling them that breakfast was ready. When that happened they both screamed and fell off the bed.

* * *

Peter rubbed his eyes with a fist as he held one of Tony's fingers in his other hand. They were walking to the table where everybody was sitting and half of them were glaring daggers at the others (Team Iron) while the other half shrunk in their seats (Team Cap).

Natasha perked up when she saw Peter and Tony. Biting her lower lip to stop herself from cooing she took a picture before sending it to Clint, Scott and Bucky (who was still getting use to his new Stark phone). "Come on Pete no sleepy fist." Tony says with a chuckle when Peter started to gently hit his side with weak punches. "I am not going to carry you."

One look into those big brown eyes and Tony was carrying a half awake Peter to the table and gently putting him in his chair next to Rhodey who ruffled his hair. "Nightmare again spider baby?" He asked softly.

"No. Was studying and making something. I want cookies. Can I have cookies?" Peter asks as he looks up at Rhodey.

"No buddy you eat what's on your plate. Did you skip your meds today?" Rhodey asked softly as Peter nibbled on a piece of toast.

"Mhm."

"Pietro?"

"On it!"

A moment later Pietro was holding a yellow pill box. "What's today again?" Pietro asks softly as Tony held the slightly struggling Peter.

"I don't wanna take them! They hurt my throat!" Peter whines as Rhodey says; "It's Saturday."

"Sorry buddy but you know May's rule. If you stay the night you have to take your pills in the morning!" Tony says as Vision walks over with a water bottle full of orange juice.

Peter whimpered as three pills were pushed into his mouth. Taking the water bottle he gulps the juice down before the pills could melt or his body could reject them. "Yuck." He says softly as Pietro hugs him from behind. "Your turn Mr. Stark."

Tony pouted as he was given his own medication. "Dang it. Fine." He says before taking the pill.

Pietro smiled and sat down. "Watch this sister." He says with a soft smile towards Wanda before looking down the table. "Peter!"

Peter looked up from his egg and toast sandwich when his name was called. "Hm?" He asks as a little streak of yoak went down his chin.

"It snowed last night. Do you wanna go outside and play today?" Pietro asks with a snicker as the teen vibrated in excitement.

He jumped up and pressed his face against the glass of the window to look down at the white powder that covered the ground outside. "Peter not right now. Eat breakfast, homework then..." Tony said before the big brown eyes descended upon him. "Get the snow stuff!"

Peter cheered and bounced on his feet. "No longer than a hour you two. Peter is part spider after all." Bruce says before gulping when Peter and Tony grin at him. "No. No, no, no, no!"

Peter and Tony dragged Bruce out of his seat and started to take him to the winter closet. "I don't want to go outside! It's cold and boring!" Bruce whines as a earflap hat was tugged onto his head.

"And I'm the kid!" Peter says as another hat was put onto his head.

"Do you want me to be alone with Peter in the freezing cold? I'm shocked! You know I should call John-" "No! No! I'll come out." Bruce quickly said.

"Good! Now where's Peter?" Tony asks before Pietro laughs from the window.

"He just face planted!" He chuckles.

"My little body guard!" Tony says before rushing over to the elevator.

"You forgot your gear!" Bruce yells before chuckling.

Picking up the jackets, scarfs, mittens and boots he rushed over to the elevator and slid inside with a chuckle. "Slippery." He says as the doors closed.

* * *

A half hour later Tony, Peter, Rhodey, Clint, Bruce and Pietro came back in with snow all over them. "Cold!" Peter says as he drops his coat and mittens.

Peter ran for the kureg maker but gets scooped up by Bucky and a towel. "Where do you think your going doll?" Bucky asks with a chuckle as the teen wiggled around in his hold.

He laughed as his hair was dried along with his pajamas. "Bucky! No! No!" Peter laughs out.

"Bucky yes! You are wet and tiny! You need to stay dry and warm!" Bucky says as he quickly dries the teen off.

Tony chuckled before getting a arm full of cold teen. "Ahhh! No! Petey I'm still wet!" He chuckles as he holds Peter still. "Guess those pills still haven't kicked in."

Peter giggled before he suddenly started slowing down. Looking around he whined slightly. Frowning Bruce and Tony bent down to look at him in the eyes. "What's wrong Peter? Spidey-sense?" Tony asks before Peter suddenly runs away. "What the? Friday what's wrong with him?"

"Peter's bladder seems to be full boss. He is looking for the nearest restroom." Friday says with amusement in her voice.

Bruce chuckled as Peter walked back down the hall with a satisfied look a minute later. "Did you go to the bathroom like a big boy?" Tony joked as Peter chuckled.

Suddenly a cell phone starts to play a song. Peter blushed when he pulled out his old, beat up iphone 4 that was playing Shine from Paddington. Quickly answering he smiles before the smile slowly drops. "Wh-What? What do you mean...oh god. I-I'll be right there!" Peter says before quickly grabbing his bookbag and heading for the elevator. "Where did you say...ok. Ok I'll be there in 5 to 10 minutes."

"Peter what's going on?" Tony asks as the rest of the avengers gather behind him and Bruce.

"Aunt May was in a car accident. She's in the hospital."

* * *

"May Parker is expected to be ok but she will have to stay in the hospital for a while." The doctor says as Tony and Bruce look into the room where May and Peter laid talking and hugging.

Tony watched tears fall down Peter's face as he nuzzled his aunt's cheek. The kid had almost lost another family member. His last family member. Looking away Tony focused on the doctor. The man seemed like he wanted to be anywhere else but here and he continuously flicked his vision up at the clock as he spoke. Something was up with this man.

"The kid can be in there til visiting hours are over in two hours. Now if you excuse me I have to meet my sandwich in the break room." The man said before pushing past Tony and Bruce.

"Jerk." Tony growled before looking at Bruce. "Can you stay here and watch them while I tell the others?"

Bruce nodded before Tony ran off. Looking back into the window he smiled slightly seeing that Peter had fallen asleep in May's arms. His smile was quickly replaced with curiosity when May pulled out Peter's phone and started to speak into it. What was she doing?

* * *

The Avenger's were feeling restless as they waited for news on the youngest members family so when Tony walked in with a uneasy look on his face they immediately shot up.

"Is she ok?" (Rhodey)

"What are May Parker's injuries?" (Thor)

"How's Peter handling it?" (Scott)

"Do they need anything? I can run over to their home and gather some items." (Pietro)

"Who do I need to kill?" (Wanda)

"She isn't dead is she?" (Steve)

"Can I borrow some money to get Peter and his Aunt something? There's something called 'Burger King' down the street." (Bucky)

Tony sighed and shushed them all. "The other guy is on the run and May should be fine. Peter was crying but when I left he was a snuggled up against May like the little kitten he is." He says softy before turning when somebody tugged on his coat sleeve.

A teen boy with long black hair and green eyes was holding a bouquet of flowers along with some candy to his chest. "You're Peter's friend right? I need you to give this too him." The teen says as he gives the flowers and candy to Tony. "Tell him that I hope everything turns out well. Also beware that doctor. He hates poor people and will do anything to get them discharged early."

With that the teen quickly left with Thor following him. "I will investigate this matter immediately." He says before following the teen down the hall and out the door.

Tony looked at the remaining Avenger's and sighed softly. "May is going to be here for a while and we are going to be taking care of Peter until she gets out. But I am going to investigate what that kid said." Tony says as Pietro looked behind him as if he was going to run off to see May. "Pietro? Buddy? No running off. I know she's like a surrogate mom to you but you can't go back there yet. Like Peter do his cuddly thing."

"Right. I-I just want to hug them both and make sure their ok." Pietro says softly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I know bud but we have to give them family time. Visiting hours are almost up in two hours so you can go see her in an hour. Why don't you go upstairs and get you and Petey something to eat?" Tony asks as he gives the man some money. "You two have fast metabolism's so you can't skip meals."

Pietro nods and speed walks to a elevator nearby. Sighing Stark looked back when he heard Bruce calling him from behind. The man ran up to him with tears in his eyes. "Brucie Bear what's wrong? What happened?" Tony asks quickly.

"M-May! Sh-She..." Bruce said before Peter's screams could be heard.

"No! NO! LET ME GO! MAY! MAY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Peter screams out as five doctors, a security officer and a nurse slam him down onto a gurney.

"Sorry son but you can't go in there right now. You have to let the doctors do their work ok?" The nurse says softly as he gently moved a piece of hair out of the struggling boys face.

"No! Mommy! I want my mommy!" Peter cries out as tears stream down his face.

Stark felt his legs shake but he grabbed Bruce's hand and pulled him over to the gurney as the nurse quickly injected a seditive into the boys arm. "What's going on?" Tony asked as Bruce kissed Peter's forehead, trying to calm him down.

The doctors and security quickly strap the boy down and gave a triumphet sigh. "Thank god." The security guard says softly.

"Are you with him?" One of the doctors ask as the nurse smooths down the kids wrinkled shirt. "Jim stop that."

The nurse jumps slightly and chuckles. "Sorry. Force of habit." He says before pulling a blanket of the sleeping teen then leaving while muttering something like; "I am gettin' that kid a coloring book and a stuffed animal. Poor baby is goin's through a lot. Needs comfort."

"Yeah. I'm a friend of the family." Tony says as Bruce tries to take the restraints off the teen but gets his hands slapped by the security guard.

Behind Tony, Bruce and the guard were wimp fighting as the doctor spoke. "Well Mrs. Parker has gone into shock and we are trying to help her but it is a 50/50 chance she comes out alive." He says softly as he looks down at Peter. "I'm afraid Mr. Parker may leave here without an Aunt."

Tony felt tears fill his eyes as he gently held Peter's small hand. "Please save her. He's already lost his whole family. The kid can't loose anyone else." He says softly.

The doctor nods as Thor runs over with two women. "What has happened to son of Parker? Who has strapped him down to this wheeled bed?" He asks as the woman with a red beanie on her head raced to Peter's side.

"Aww poor baby. What happened is he ok? Who hurt this baby?!" The woman says with a glare that promised blood.

Bruce chuckled from where he was still having his wimp fight. "Darcy stop glaring." The other lady says before jumping when the boy whimpers.

"Darcy" coo'd down at the boy as she gently rubbed his stomach to keep him asleep. Peter whimpered but stayed asleep. "What's going on Stark? You asked me and Darcy to come here and help you on a project only for you not to even be at home and your house telling me your in the hospital? Is that kid ok? His face is all red." The other lady says as she gently twirls a piece of hair on her finger.

Suddenly Peter's sobs escaped his mouth as he awoke once more. Tugging on his hands he sobbed louder before Darcy and her friend remove the cuffs. Thor stomps over and makes funny faces at Peter, in hope of calming him down. Frowning when it didn't work he picked the teen up.

"Young one why are you crying? Who has made you so upset?" He asks in a gentle tone.

"M-May...mommy...dying.." Peter whimpers as he buried his face in Thor's neck.

Thor held the teen a bit tighter as he rocked him gently. He knew what it was like to lose your mother and this young one was going to loose yet another mother after he had lost both fathers. Thor did what he had seen his own mother do to Loki many times before and kissed the side of Peter's head as he gently rocked him.

"It is going to be alright. If anything does happen to your mother I will be here for you and so will the team." He says softly.

Peter sniffled and gently tugged on the blonde strands of hair in front of him. He started making a small braid when he noticed the black hair in the blonde. "Loki." He whispered softly.

"Hm?" Thor asks softly.

"Loki's hair." Peter says as he touched the black hair beneath the blonde hair.

Thor smiles softly and nods. "Yes that is my brothers hair. I put it there so he and I will never part." He says softly as Peter continued making the braid.

Peter smiled softly but the smile faded when his aunts doctor came down the hall. Peter growled lowly. Thor frowned as he put the teen down and moved him closer to Tony.

"I'm afraid that Mrs. Parker has passed away. If he wants to he say goodbye but her body is already downstairs in the morgue." The doctor says as he throws a file onto the desk next to him and grabs a new one. "Hm. Nice."

Tony felt anger as the doctor left but he immediately felt it spike when he heard the man talk to himself. "Fucking poor people. They shouldn't even be allowed in here."

"Code Green."

Turning Tony saw Bruce starting to turn green as he glared at the man. Quickly helping his friend he didn't notice Peter running at the doctor until he heard the frightened screams of a group of nurses.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER! I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU PLUNGE THAT NEEDLE INTO HER! I SAW YOU MURDER HER!" Peter yelled as he punches and bites the doctor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kid attack! Kid attack!" Darcy yells as she struggles to pull Peter off the doctor.

Peter screamed when she touched him but he continued to pound the doctor's face in until the doctor grabbed the side of Peter's head and slammed it into the wall. The teen slumped, unconscious as the doctor stood on shaky feet.

"He attacked me! You all saw him!" The doctor says before a man walks over and picks Peter up.

"What I saw was a autistic boy having a meltdown and attack the man who killed his family." He says before glaring at the doctor. "If you forgot that room had a camera in it just like every room in the ICU. You've been caught red handed."

"Wh-Who the fuck are you?" The man growled as he was cuffed by a police officer.

"My name is Foggy. Foggy Nelson. I'm a lawyer that has been helping the police with my colleague, Matt Murdock, take you down. Unfortunately you went after this boy's aunt instead of our undercover cop. Now you are being charged for 5 counts of murder and 1 count of assault on a minor." Foggy growls as he gently put the boy down on the gurney.

The doctor struggled as he was dragged out. Foggy checked Peter over before nodding. "Get this kid to a room where he can rest. He can see his aunt after he wakes up." He says before leaving with the cops. "Poor kid."

* * *

It had been a full day since May Parker was murdered and Peter hadn't spoken a single word to anyone. The Avenger's was worried for their youngest member but the worry only escalated when he wouldn't even talk to Ned, who rushed to the hospital to help his friend.

So as they drove home somebody always kept an eye on Peter. Tony was currently holding him to his chest as Happy drove the large Mini Van. "Hey buddy. D-Do you want to get something on the way home? Anything you want." Tony says softly as Clint carded his fingers through Peter's hair. The boy didn't even pull away.

Pulling out his phone Peter shows Tony a picture of the bodega near his apartment. "Happy! Take us to the bodega!" Tony called out.

* * *

Peter holds the fluffy cat as Mr. Delmar makes his sandwich. The man looked at his favorite customer and frowned. He hated to see the boy so upset. He had been coming in since he was six and he had grown on the man. In short he like the kid and hated to see him so sad. Putting some extra meat on the sandwich he slips some candy into the Styrofoam container and got the boy a 2 liter of soda. "Peter! On the house bud." He says softly as the boy gently put down the cat.

Peter used sign language to tell him thank you but he was suddenly brought into a hug. "If you need anything you come tell me you got that kiddo?" Delmar says softly.

Peter's eyes watered as he hugged the man back with a slow nod. "Thank you." He whispered to the man.


End file.
